


Side Jobs

by Daeva_Labeija



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeva_Labeija/pseuds/Daeva_Labeija
Summary: Another de-anon from the kinkmemePrompt: The bros, sex workWhat Noctis doesn't know is that the money they make on hunts isn't nearly enough to cover their expenses, so the boys are doing a little sex work on the side. Noct finds out and is horrified... and then horrified to discover it turns him on.





	Side Jobs

1 – Gladio

Noctis wasn’t that surprised when he accidentally saw Gladio drilling into some lady. It was his fault for not knocking and not knowing that a sock hanging on the doorknob was supposed to mean something.

Noctis knew the effect Gladio had on people and he could only imagine how women see him as. This mature lady pinned on the bed supplied him with the fact that Gladio elicited nakedness and spread legs on women. What got Noctis so taken aback was how the lady didn’t mind getting seen and even asked if the prince wanted to be part of the action. Noctis naturally refused then was met with an accusing retort, “Come on, I pay well. I mean, this big guy was worth a lot but I see why.”

Noctis was too embarrassed to remain in the room. The words ‘I pay well’ knocked around in his head all the way out the motel.

* * *

 

2 – Prompto

With Gladio, Noctis thought it was understandable, maybe even inevitable. The guy was a hulking mass of testosterone. Besides, it wasn’t a crime for Gladio to fool around in the duration of their journey. Maybe Gladio needed release and they just also happened to need cash. Maybe he wanted to hit two birds with one stone.

With Prompto, it was only a sliver of a hair short of traumatic. Seeing his best friend getting facefucked not only got him to summon the blades of his ancestors, he nearly ended up calling forth an astral. Prompto pulled away from the stranger’s cock with a pop of his lips and a stray web of pre-cum trailing from the tip. Prompto’s raspy “No, Noct… it’s fine. I want it.” barely got through to him.

Seeing Prompto on his knees with white splattered on his face made him clench his fist at his weapons. But what can the prince do? His best friend outright said that he wanted it. It didn’t look at all like Prompto was there against his will either. The smug grin of the stranger waving around a thick wad of gil explained everything.

He fucked off, but not without huffing and grunting and letting Prompto know he was pissed off.

So maybe his best friend needed release too. And maybe he wanted extra cash so he can keep renting chocobos and keep feeding them the nice greens. Maybe he was trying to hit three birds with one stone.

* * *

 

3 – Ignis

With Ignis, he knew there was something wrong. He knew that Ignis wouldn’t do this unless he absolutely has to. And what on earth could be so dire that Ignis has to forego his prudish sensibilities and handle some stranger’s dick?

With Ignis, Noctis wasn’t embarrassed or jealous. He was furious. Whatever purpose Ignis has for sullying his perfectly clean hands and gloves with that wrinkled excuse for a dick, Noctis believes that if they just put their heads together, they can find another way. Noctis dreads that what he had seen recently with Gladio and Prompto were somehow connected to what Ignis is doing right now.

Despite being assured by Ignis that their act was consensual, Noctis aimed the tip of his engine blade towards the stranger’s neck. With his glare not faltering, he managed to scare the middle-aged man away. He ran out the rented room with his discarded clothes balled up in his hands.

“Why in the fuck were you giving that guy a…” Noctis couldn’t say the words and only fumed at his adviser. Ignis nodded to show that he understood what Noctis couldn’t convey. He sighed as he lost a paying customer, taking off his dirtied gloves in the process. “We need money.” He answered.

Ignis’ voice didn’t even falter. Noctis was too caught up in disbelief that he couldn’t process it anymore when Ignis answered his cellphone with a lower, gravelly and practiced voice.

“You called so soon? Naughty, naughty.”

* * *

 

4 – Noctis

So that’s how it was. Apparently, driving around Lucis with no permanent home and in constant need of curatives burns a hole right out of the most frugal man’s pockets. There was no other way around it. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis didn’t seem too bothered by it. They even seemed to like it at times. Looking at it objectively, it didn’t seem too abnormal anymore.

Ignis took care of everything regarding protection STD-wise, Gladio took care of protection in the sense that he roughs up potential abusers, mostly the ones that Prompto attracts. Apart from that, Gladio handled spreading the word around town. Prompto spread the word online and he was the one who had the idea of reeling in perverts who threw money at lewd pictures. Apparently they were already functioning like a well-oiled machine when Noctis found out about their side business. Each had their own part and they were each needed by the others. Noctis would be lying if he said he didn’t feel left out.

“Hey.”

One night, at dinner around the campfire, Noctis just had to say it.

“I want to get paid for sex too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a drabble but... I'm thinking of expanding things..?  
> Comments would literally put me over the moon


End file.
